You're Sitting in a Barn
by HappyEmoness
Summary: A re-telling of Kurt's Audition for the Warblers. All the Supernatural references. Full title inside.


_**Full title: You're Sitting in a Barn as You Await the Big Surprise**_

* * *

**A/N: I really need to work on making my titles shorter.**

**Set just after Kurt transfers to Dalton.**

**Warnings: Slight spoilers for end of season 6-season 7 of Supernatural and an f-bomb.**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters (no matter how OOC I make them) do not belong to me, they belong to their respective owners. I make no profit from this, it is merely a product of boredom and/or lack of sleep.**

**The song is The Castiel Song by lizsmartie13 on YouTube.**

**Also posted on Ao3.**

* * *

Kurt stared up at the high ceiling and tried to remember how to breathe. He was sat on a bench just outside the choir room, preparing himself for his audition.

A noise to his right startled him out of his panic induced haze.

"What's wrong? You look terrified."

"I am, Blaine, what if I suck or mess up or I completely forget what I'm singing... Blaine, I've completely forgotten what I'm singing."

"You'll be fine, I swear. Hell with a voice like yours you could sing Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star and get in."

"You're just saying that."

"Maybe, maybe not, you'll never know until you try."

Before Kurt could reply, the door opened and Jeff stuck his head through. "They're ready for you."

"When I die of humiliation, you can have my Vogue collection."

Blaine looked up and mouthed 'thank you' to the heavens, earning a smack on the back of the head for his attempt at humour.

* * *

Kurt walked into the choir room, his face the picture of calm. Inside he was completely terrified but hey, he was a good actor. Wes stood to introduce him.

"This is Kurt Hummel, he just transferred and, since Andrew moved to Chicago, he is hopefully going to be filling out empty spot. Whenever you're ready, Kurt."

Kurt's mind then decided that now was the perfect time to go completely blank save for the one song he'd been listening to on repeat all morning in an attempt to calm his nerves.

(It hadn't worked.)

He looked toward the piano in the corner. He couldn't sing it, they'd judge him so much. He had no choice, it was the only song he could think of.

He gestured at the piano "Can I?" Wed nodded. Kurt took his position on the stool and began to play. All of the Warblers looked confused at what he was playing, even more so when he began singing.

_You're sitting in a barn as you await the big surprise  
You want to find the monster that burned out that woman's eyes  
You've got your holy water and some salt rounds and a knife  
But nothing seems to work on whatever brought you back to life_

The look of confusion fade from Jeff's face, a grin taking its place.

_You ask "what are you" to learn his name and figure out his mission  
He says, "I'm the one that gripped you tight and raised you from perdition"_

Jeff began to laugh quietly, attempting to muffle it in his tie.

_His name is Castiel  
He pulled you out of hell  
In time he will rebel  
He's an angel of the lord_

Blaine raised an eyebrow.

_He's got a dirty trenchcoat and a tie that's never straight  
You wonder why you kinda like this guy that you're supposed to hate  
'Cause he says he's not a hammer, he's got doubts and he's got fears  
And you think he might be the best friend that you have had in years_

Jeff was full on stuffing his tie into his mouth now and Nick was struggling to keep a straight face.

_The angels say to torture, and you say you can't go through this  
He says "I would give anything not to have you do this"_

Kurt began to tear up.

_His name is Castiel  
He pulled you out of hell  
By now you know him well  
He's an angel of the lord_

_You try to give him your best speech  
But heaven's got him on a leash  
You turn your back and say you're done  
But then he goes and does you right  
He'll help you save the world tonight  
Because he knows that you're the one_

Kurt was full on crying by this point.

_His name is Castiel  
He pulled you out of hell  
And you are why he fell  
He's an angel of the lord_

Kurt sniffed, wiped at his eyes with the back of his hand and looked up to see their reactions. When he saw their confused faces, he let out a sob.

"Goddamn Leviathans."

Jeff lost it, clutching at Nick who was vibrating with suppressed laughter. The rest of the Warblers still looked confused.

"Wait, have you not seen-"

"Don't say another word, Jeffrey Sterling! I managed to miss the whole last half of season 7! I have avoided tv and the Internet for WEEKS to avoid spoilers and promos and gifs and whatnot and I finally have a free weekend where I can lock myself in my room with a box of tissues and food! Do not ruin this for me!"

There was a stunned silence. A lot of the boys in the room didn't know a male voice could reach that octave.

"Ok then, let's vote. All those in favour of Kurt Hummel joining our prestigious group of awesome, raise your hands."

Everyone raised their hands.

"It's settled then. Kurt Hummel, welcome to the Warblers!"

Kurt was too immersed I'n his very animated discussion with Jeff and Nick to notice. Wed banged his gavel and began to gather his stuff. "Practice is at 4pm tomorrow, be late and be sorry."

As the last Warbler left the room, a shout echoed through the hallway.

"Of course Dean and Cas are secretly doing it! I mean really, 'more profound bond'? That's angel code for 'we're fucking'!"

* * *

**A/N: *Bows* *Dodges rotten fruit***

**I love you?**

**Written because I'm on a major Supernatural kick at the moment and I've had the Castiel Song stuck in my head for days now.**

**Seriously, how does one get over a Supernatural addiction?**

**Feedback is greatly appreciated.**

**Off to eat cupcakes now.**

**xoxo**

**~HappyEmoness**


End file.
